


Insatiable

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Bratty Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, So much goddamn teasing, Spanking, Teasing, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sometimes, Felix is the insatiable one. And sometimes, Sylvain needs to punish him in order to keep him under control.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow, and you know what I deserve for my birthday? Kinky porn! So that's what you're getting. Buckle up for a ride.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Out of Sylvain and Felix, it’s typically the former who simply cannot get his hands off the other.

It's unbelievable sometimes. He seems to have a sex drive that will stop for nothing. Felix, far from a person who isn't athletic, wonders sometimes how Sylvain even has so much stamina for this. It took Felix longer to understand in general as well. Truth be told, if he didn't well and truly love his husband, he'd have little interest in such matters. Especially not having sex several times in a row when Sylvain _especially_ gets going.

It's not even fully in a sexual manner, however. Sylvain adores simply touching Felix in all ways. Looping arms around his shoulders in public, or resting a hand on his waist or hip. He does so absent-mindedly, contact with Felix a natural instinct for him. Felix enjoys that. He truly does, even if public affection makes him feel awkward; it reminds him he’s loved, wanted. It encourages him to tell Sylvain the same through both actions and words.

Sylvain really does rub off on him. In this innocent, loving way, and also back to that which is sexual.

Because sometimes, it's Felix who is the insatiable one.

"Sylvain."

The hands now treading over Sylvain's chest have earned little reaction; he's currently sat in an office chair at his desk, Felix stood behind.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Felix leans in closer, nose tickled by the strands of hair at the back of Sylvain’s head. “Your hours ended a while ago. Going to stop any time soon?”

“You know I’m doing a little overtime to make up for the other day.”

“Still. Not even a break?”

“There’s no point. I’ll be done soon.”

Unsatisfied by this response, Felix hums, lips pressing to the back of Sylvain’s neck. Leaning closer, enough for his hand to run down Sylvain’s body. Sylvain holds onto Felix’s forearm before he can reach any lower.

“Felix.”

“Sylvain.”

Sylvain chuckles gently. He pats Felix’s head, although responds little more to the lips planting another kiss on his neck. “You’re not being that distracting, you know.” Those words are irritating, Sylvain’s hands returning to his keyboard even more so. And Felix takes anything as a challenge.

He circles around Sylvain’s chair, arms looping around his neck whilst Felix slides onto his lap. A smile when Sylvain, though still typing, cannot refuse glancing at Felix. His eyebrow raises.

“What are you, a cat? Actually, no need to answer that. You totally are.”

Felix chuckles. He leans his forehead against Sylvain’s. Hands treading up beneath his T-shirt, Felix pressing himself that little more forward, bringing their crotches together. The response is only subtle; the hitching of Sylvain’s breath.

“You know what you said the other day?” asks Felix. “You said that you can catch up on work across a couple of shifts.”

“Mm, but I decided to do it all today instead, so I can have more free time tomorrow.” Sylvain tilts his head to the side when Felix’s lips return to his neck. “What do you even want, baby?”

“You to fuck me. I thought that was obvious.”

“And I’m supposed to be the irrationally horny one between the two of us.”

His voice is still perfectly normal, no interference with his typing. Felix can change that. It begins with his hips. Pushed forward against Sylvain, grinding slowly, biting his own lip with a smile in the process. His hands trail further, squeezing at Sylvain’s broad chest, a kiss in the groove of his collarbone.

“Fe.”

“Yes, Syl?”

“I’m warning you.”

Felix’s eyebrow quirks. “Is that so? Want to prove it?”

“Not right now, as I’m busy.” Sylvain brings his attention away from the laptop to look back at Felix instead. “Could always fuck yourself if you’re really this desperate, you know.”

“That’s not the same and you know it.” Felix kisses Sylvain’s earlobe, nipping lightly. Saying into it, “Having you throw me down and pound into me until I scream? Why would either of us want anything else but that?”

He notices Sylvain swallow. “Later. After this.”

“Now.”

“ _Felix.”_

“What?” Felix smirks with amusement. His thumbs rub over Sylvain’s cheeks. There’s irritation written on those handsome features, although there’s no denying the lust in his eyes. “If you wanted me to actually stop, you’d have pushed me off by now.”

“Oh. Can barely feel you’re there, sorry. Totally forgot you were in my lap.”

“Did you, now?” Felix grinds that little rougher, Sylvain inhaling sharply. “Seems like a lie to me.”

To his annoyance, however, Sylvain soon becomes accustomed to Felix’s force against his crotch; he resumes typing. “You’re going to regret this if you carry on, baby.”

Though those words are exactly what Felix is looking for, he doesn’t show it. “Regret it? When all it’s going to do is make you fuck me in the end? I know you want that, Syl. And I also know that the more I rile you up, the more chance I have of you pinning me down and tying me up to do it.”

The magic words. Sylvain, though with no verbal reactions, leans his head back on the chair a little. It’s barely anything, and he’s still annoyingly composed, but Felix knows he’s bursting, deep down, to do exactly as Felix says.

“Going to do more than that if you don’t stop pestering me like a brat.” Sylvain’s voice is as calm as his body, although it still sends a shudder down Felix’s spine.

“Really, now? And what exactly would you do?” Felix leans back in, mouth against Sylvain’s ear, hips still rocking against him as he says, “Punish me? Throw me over your knee and spank me?”

Sylvain hums, almost thoughtfully. “Really are asking for it, aren’t you?”

“Finally understanding that, genius?”

A smile appears on Sylvain’s face. His typing finally stops. “You should be watching that mouth of yours, Fe. Who knows what I could do to get it to shut up?”

“Could always show me if you’re not all bark, no bite.”

“You know that I’m nothing, if not a biter.” Sylvain’s hands creep to Felix’s waist, simply lingering there; their eyes are completely fixed on one another’s. “Last chance, babe. Are you going to let me finish this, or do you really want me to wipe that smirk off your face?”

Felix takes hold of Sylvain’s wrists, guiding his hands down so they reach Felix’s ass. At last, Sylvain cannot resist reacting properly; those hands squeeze.

“That’s better,” says Felix. “Where’s that due punishment you implied, though? Do you really have no—”

Felix’s body jolts when those hands lift and slap back down. _Hard._ He manages to hold back a gasp, but only from teeth biting at his bottom lip instinctively; he grins over another slap. Even with his jeans, it still stings. As to be expected with that man’s unexpected strength.

Before he can speak, Sylvain does so himself. “I think you’re liking that too much.”

“Says you. I can feel you getting hard.”

“Still, you seem to want me to punish you so badly. How is it punishment if you’re going to smirk through it all?” Sylvain nails dig into Felix’s ass through his jeans. “Not really going to have you begging that way, are you?”

“Begging for what? For you to fuck me, or for mercy?”

“Both.”

Finally, Sylvain brings Felix closer with those hands on his ass, lips meeting in a kiss. Felix hums into it as his eyes close. Sylvain secures his grip, standing up with Felix’s legs still straddling him. Mere seconds pass before Felix is tossed onto the bed. Sylvain is pinning his arms above his head before he can even fit in a single word.

“I was supposed to save kissing you for later, but getting you worked up will have its benefits," says Sylvain.

"I'm the one worked up? You're the one who couldn't resist, after all."

"You will be, baby," is all Sylvain says, leaning in to join their lips together once again.

As always, it's perfect. Felix has never kissed another pair of lips, but he doesn't have to in order to understand they wouldn't be the same. The kiss they give now is rough. Felix's hips even buck forward from how incredible it is alongside his pinned arms. But it could still be _rougher_ , Sylvain clearly not delving into this as much as he could.

He backs away long enough to release Felix's arms and grasp the hem of his shirt instead. Felix complies, raising his arms for it to be removed and tossed to the side.

When Felix reaches for Sylvain to do the same, his hands are guided away. "What? Am I the only one getting undressed, here?"

"That's right."

The short answer piques Felix's curiosity further, but he answers with no more than a lifted eyebrow; he'd rather be told through Sylvain's actions, not words.

Besides, there's little time to speak before their lips rejoin, tongues meeting. Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain's neck now they are free. Sylvain's own attention is being brought to the waistband of Felix's trousers.

It's mere seconds in which Sylvain unfastens and removes them. Tugged down Felix's hips and legs, tossed away as well, Felix moving in time to assist; they're always in perfect sync with one another.

Felix grins against Sylvain's lips when the kiss softens and breaks. "Seems over the top just for spanking me. Can't resist getting me naked?"

"Never, baby. You're beautiful."

The roll of Felix's eyes is good-natured. He should have seen that coming, but somehow, it's actually unexpected. What surprises him more is how Sylvain backs away after taking that time to undress Felix so feverishly.

“What are you …? Ah.” Felix sits up, watching when Sylvain wanders over to a chest of drawers in the room, pulling open the one containing their restraints. “Now that’s more like it.”

“Got to get you under control somehow.”

“You say as though I’d let you.”

“Yes, you will.” Sylvain slides back onto the bed, placing some supple red rope to his side. A hand lifts Felix’s chin. “You always do, baby.”

Sylvain leans in, as though to bring their lips back together. Instead, he takes hold of Felix’s upper arms, spinning him around with them. A hand on the back of Felix’s head drives it into the bed. He grins against it, the force sending a reaction straight to his erection.

“Is that all you have, Syl?”

In the corner of Felix’s vision, he sees a slight smile tug on Sylvain’s lips. “I hope you know that every time you make some kind of remark like this, you’re just making it worse for yourself.”

Sylvain takes hold of Felix’s arms next. He crosses them over at Felix’s back, grasping in them in one hand whilst his other reaches for the rope. Felix struggles. Of course he does, for even if he adores to submit to Sylvain in the end, nothing thrills him quite like fighting back, no matter how futile.

“You’re so cute,” says Sylvain. Fond, yet a huskiness in his voice that had not been there previously; he’s clearly being turned on as much as Felix in this situation.

The wriggling against Sylvain is useless. Sylvain manages to easily bind a two column tie around Felix’s wrists, the method as natural as it is to breathe for him by this point; Felix feels Sylvain’s fingers slip underneath the rope to test the tightness.

“Don’t keep me waiting long after throwing me down this way,” says Felix, tugging at those ropes. The lack of response spikes his curiosity. “What is it?”

“Oh, Fe.” Sylvain’s voice is soft, but there is something about it which causes Felix’s squirms to soften, the beginning of goosebumps prickling his skin. “If that’s what you’re asking for, then I don’t think you’re going to be happy with me. I did warn you.”

“You better not be a teasing bastard.” Merely Sylvain’s smile growing in response. “I will have you know that I’m not going to be begging for you either way.”

“Really, now?” says Sylvain. “I’m not sure how true those words are, baby.”

Sylvain has been proceeding with his tying; he continues them up Felix’s arms. When the two are being gentler together, Sylvain will usually tie his wrists last; he supposes that he’s simply been a little too bratty to not have Sylvain force him under control faster.

These ties up Felix’s arms join them tightly together. He finds himself groaning against the bed softly from the harsh restriction. Legs squirming together slightly, trying to hold himself back from doing so too terribly and giving Sylvain more to tease him about.

Of course he still does so, however. “Heh. You’re so turned on right now.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Yeah, but at least I … hmm, how were you wording it again? Ah, I live up to my bark. Whereas you’re all talk, until putting you in some ropes shuts you up.”

Felix huffs against the bed. “Shut up and get on with—” He jolts against the bindings when a hand collides with his ass.

“How about you shut up before I shove a gag in that pretty mouth of yours?”

Shit. It takes all Fleix has to not moan from those words. “That better be a promise.”

Another spank, this time joined with a grin on Sylvain’s face. “Soon, baby, soon.”

Once Felix’s arms are secured and Sylvain has checked the safety of the ropes, he positions Felix properly on his stomach to have access to his legs. Felix once again wriggles in response—Sylvain has no trouble in keeping his legs firmly together. If Felix’s struggles were to interfere with Sylvain tying them safely and tightly, he knows he’d be told this, and would stop immediately.

Sylvain is quick in comparison to how he sometimes takes all the time in the world to tie Felix up. His ropework in bringing Felix’s legs together is still rather intricate, but mostly only to add extra restriction in the restraints. Felix feels his arousal burning more the further Sylvain goes through this process.

“Need me this secure, huh?” he says when Sylvain reaches his calves. A subtle, difficult tug on the ropes binding his arms for show; it doesn’t go unnoticed by Sylvain, whose eyes unmistakably flicker up to inspect his previous work.

“That’s right. Can’t have you get away now, can I?”

“Even though all you were trying to get me to do before was leave you alone,” says Felix. “Heh. That hardly lasted that long, did it?”

“And your struggles haven’t lasted that long, either.” After finishing his bonds further down on Felix’s calves, Sylvain reaches up to the face leaning on its side on the bed, tucking the strands loose from Felix’s ponytail behind his ear. “You’re blushing, you know.”

Felix huffs. “What, you want a med—” He gasps at the hand colliding with his ass. “All right, all right, you don’t want cheek. I get it.”

“Clearly you don’t. Or more like you do, but clearly, you want me to punish you more.”

The rope is looped around Felix’s ankles next. Sylvain’s speed has increased further now he has settled into a rhythm for his tying. Felix cannot help but bite his lip once they’re secured together. His squirming against the ropes does especially little now he’s tied from head to toe; there is nothing he can do against the hands that are now gliding up his legs and to his backside, squeezing it.

“You always look perfect in ropes, sweetheart. It’s exactly where you should be.” Sylvain’s fingertips tread up either side of Felix’s waist. “It really will be a shame.”

“What will be? Hey,” Felix grumbles, watching whilst Sylvain silently scoops up some more rope, “answer me.”

“You’ll see, baby. You trust me, right? That I’m going to let you enjoy yourself no matter what I do to you?”

“... Yeah, obviously. But still.”

Sylvain merely smiles. He slips the rope through a bight left behind at Felix’s wrists. Felix watches as best as he is able to over his shoulder as Sylvain bends Felix’s legs, using the loose end of rope to connect his wrists and ankles together.

“What are you doing?” says Felix, tugging at these ropes; he can hardly move against them. “Going to be hard to spank me this way.”

“Did I say explicitly that I was going to spank you?” is Sylvain’s response as he flips Felix over from his stomach onto his side. His eyebrows rise from these words.

“Then what are you … You know, it’d be nice to stop ignoring me.”

For Sylvain has pulled open one of the drawers of their night-stand instead of an answer. He takes a black silk blindfold. Felix swallows on seeing it—it’s one of his favourite pieces of equipment for Sylvain to use, although in this moment, it causes even greater nerves than what Felix usually experiences.

His breath hitches when Sylvain pulls the blindfold over his eyes. “Come on, what’s all this about?”

“You said you wanted me to punish you, right?” Sylvain leans down closer, the breath against Felix’s neck causing him to shudder; Sylvain’s voice is already beginning to escalate, now his sight has been taken away. “Because I fondly recall you in my lap and trying to egg me on with it.”

Felix squirms against the ropes over the hand trailing over his abdomen and to his hips, both too close yet also too far from his erection.

“Sylvain—”

“None of that now, either.” Sylvain’s other hand is stroking over Felix’s face. Fingers over his lips, slipping into his mouth. He can barely suppress a moan. “You’ve had an attitude on you this whole time. I’m not going to be taking that anymore, got it?”

Sylvain’s fingers slip back out. “Yes, _sir,”_ Felix drones sarcastically. “That’s what you’re asking for, isn’t it?”

“Tone matters too, baby. But don’t worry, we’ll have you behaving in no time at all.”

The weight on the bed shifts whilst Sylvain moves. Sinking again, before it is only Felix’s weight pressing into it. His lips purse together, raising his head, as though he’d be able to see what Sylvain is doing through the blindfold. The loss of sight aids his ability to listen, however. He hears another drawer open. Two, even. Which leaves him at a loss on what exactly Sylvain is planning.

Sylvain is close again when he speaks. It almost startles Felix. “Those squirms are adorable, you know,” he says. “Can really do nothing but submit when you’re like this, can you?”

“This doesn’t mean anything,” says Felix—firmly, as though this is the case. It’s far from as such when he can barely move, can’t even see, and he feels his arousal grow, defiance crumble, beneath these ropes.

“Sure it doesn’t, baby.” Felix jumps from the fingers stroking over the curve of his waist. They leave him, Felix assuming they’re to reach for whatever Sylvain has now.

“What are you doing?”

“Patience, love.”

He has anything but patience. His previous brattiness over waiting, however, is merging gradually into nerves for what Sylvain is planning. That’s exactly what this man is trying to bring out of Felix. All these vague responses, avoiding questions, all to keep Felix uncertain and guessing. Mingle in a little fear with his rising excitement.

And of course, as he always does, Felix adores it.

“Now then, Fe. I never did say I wasn’t going to punish you. Not when you demanded it.”

Felix’s head rises when he feels Sylvain head closer to him on the bed. He’s able to sense Sylvain reaching to him; eyes widen when he feels the end of a butt plug, coated in lube, pressing against his entrance.

“Is that— _shit.”_ Felix has to bite back a moan from the shock of vibrations against him. “Goddess, I know what you’re doing now.”

“You just seemed to want to be spanked so badly.” Sylvain’s spare hand slaps at Felix’s ass to emphasise these words. The latter cannot help it; this in correlation to the vibrator forcing a moan from him. “See what I mean? If you enjoy me hurting you that much, we can hardly call it punishment. We can push you to the edge much more with this.”

“You bastard,” Felix mutters, eyes squeezing tightly beneath the blindfold when Sylvain begins to circle that butt plug around his hole, teasing him. Sylvain clicks his tongue.

“I’m not having that anymore. I can tell that despite everything, you _really_ want this in you.” Felix holds back a whimper when it presses harder, barely sliding in; he squirms against his ropes in response. “So how about you ask nicely? The sooner we get this punishment out of the way, the sooner I can fuck you.”

“You think I’m going to _ask_ you?”

“So I’m the only one who remembers you straddling my lap, saying into my ear that I should punish you?”

“That’s—that’s different, I wasn’t—” His words cut off when Sylvain’s other hand trails up his body. Fingers tracing over a nipple. With the vibrations against his sensitive entrance, he can no longer prevent a whimper. “Don’t.”

“Don’t …?”

“Tease, you asshole.” Sylvain’s fingers squeeze his nipple, no care to be gentle; Felix lets out a gasp.

“Felix. I thought you knew better. Now, then, do you want this inside you or not?”

The butt plug is pressed closer to him. Slipping inside that little more. Felix tugs at the ropes, a cross between a whine and a moan escaping through the teeth biting at his lip; a wave of humiliation washes over him, arousing him.

“... Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Felix groans, shielding his face in the bed as much as he’s able.”Yes, _sir.”_

“Hmm, we’re getting there slowly. Still too much attitude for my liking, but that will change, I’m sure.” Sylvain is still not sliding the butt plug inside properly; he’s using his spare hand to grasp Felix’s ponytail and pulling his head back, to bring his face away from the bed. “Really do want me to punish you, don’t you, baby?”

“Well done for noticing.” Felix flinches when the grip on his hair tightens. “Fine, I—do it, Sylvain.”

“Magic word.” His voice is light, almost playful, and it only adds to Felix’s annoyance. “Or … words, if we’re also talking about how you need to address me properly.”

Felix can feel his face burn, sense Sylvain’s smirk even whilst not being able to see it. “Please, sir,” he mutters. The words shame him yet turn him on all at once.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Likely because Sylvain wants to see Felix’s reaction, the hand pulling his hair remains when Sylvain finally slips the butt plug inside properly. Felix’s reactions are immediate. A moan caught in his throat, bound legs squirming together as much as they’re able. His head is brought back that little more to welcome Sylvain’s lips above the blindfold.

“Now, here is what we’re going to do, Felix.” His words are soft, as is the hand stroking over Felix’s hip and to his backside, but there’s an undeniable threat in his voice. “I’m going to get back to work and finish what I was doing. You’re going to stay here tied up nice and pretty, keeping quiet. Okay?”

Felix swears his heart skips a beat. “What—no, not _okay.”_

“Why not, baby?”

“Because—how long will you be?”

“That desperate to get fucked, aren’t you?” Nails dig into the skin of Felix’s backside. “And for me to touch you in general. See, that’s why this is the perfect punishment for you. Let’s leave you here and let this tease you in the meantime.”

“Bastard,” Felix says, despite how he can feel this prospect head straight to his erection.

A slap against his ass cheek. It’s unexpected and rough enough for Felix to release a muffled cry, lips pursed. “I’ll only stop this when you can learn to bite your tongue as well. Don’t,” Sylvain says when Felix’s mouth opens, “try to argue. Nothing will change my mind, nor is there anything you can do.” Sylvain finally releases Felix’s hair, fingers trailing down his face instead. He can hear the smile in Sylvain’s voice, “You’re that helpless and at my mercy.”

Felix cannot suppress a quiet moan, squirming as much as he’s able. Sylvain is soon reaching Felix's chest. Moments bring the realisation that this is to attach a nipple clamp to either one. A rough bite of his lip follows Sylvain tugging on them once they are secure.

The bed once again shifts. Felix is uncertain on what else Sylvain is preparing, heart beating faster with anticipation, turning his head on the bed as though he’d be able to see it.

His mouth soon opens wider with a moan; Sylvain has increased the intensity of the vibrations. It must be one of their remote-controlled ones. And not only do those vibrations increase, they’re perfect as leverage for Sylvain. Felix’s open mouth grants the perfect opportunity for Sylvain to force a ball gag into his mouth.

Perhaps Felix shouldn’t silently moan from that force alone, but he does.

“Not another word from you until I want to hear you begging,” Sylvain says. His voice is lower, most of his gentleness gone. “And I wouldn’t dare think about letting yourself come while I leave you here. Because, if you do,” Felix struggles, moaning into the gag from the hand now on his erection, stroking it, “I am really not against leaving you here for hours.”

The bed shifts with Sylvain moving. Felix doesn’t need to see him to know that those brown eyes are inspecting every inch of Felix’s body. Each and every section of red rope taut against the skin, Felix’s useless squirming against it, the blindfold and gag depriving him of his senses, vibrator relentlessly teasing him.

That image, of Sylvain soaking up every essence of Felix’s helplessness, is arousing in itself; it’s only more intoxicating when Sylvain says, “No better look for you than being put in your place, beautiful.”

Felix is able to feel Sylvain slide off the bed. Part of him is still in disbelief over Sylvain’s plans, wondering if it’s all simply to threaten him. This turns out to not be the case when Felix hears the sound of Sylvain once again typing at his desk.

So this is how it is. Felix’s grumble of frustration is completely silenced. All he asked is to get fucked and spanked, and now he’s left in this mess. Brilliant.

To begin with, he manages. He might be _utterly_ turned on by these restraints and those shocks of pleasure coursing through him, but it’s nothing he hasn’t handled before. He’s far from unaccustomed to Sylvain doing similar to him. Light tugs at the ropes around his wrists, subtle wriggling and heavy breaths through his nose. Nothing more than that.

However, it’s soon to build. He cannot help but have his mind flicker between everything. How incredible these ropes feel binding him, always able to take him to a place of vulnerability he would not feel safe to visit otherwise. The vibrations a constant pleasure coursing through him. His arousal is burning, his moans are growing louder, and all the while, Sylvain is able to simply type away.

Felix isn’t sure why that particular thought is as much of a turn-on as it is annoying. The fact that he is here, squirming and desperate, and Sylvain is able to simply carry on with work. Unbelievable. Felix cannot be sure of how much time is passing either, unable to look at the clock on the wall to check the time. The desperation in him is likely making it all seem as though it’s dragging longer than it is. Although if Felix is correct, Sylvain may very well be typing a little slower than usual on purpose, as though finding every reason to draw this out for Felix.

He knows of his command to not have his release, and even though he _wants_ to disobey, he knows not to test Sylvain’s threats. But he needs something. _Any_ kind of friction against this erection, bound legs unable to rub together in the way he needs.

After some struggle, he manages to turn over on his stomach, made difficult by his hands being connected to his ankles. His head is on its side. Hips rocking as much as he’s able to against the bonds, trying to rub his erection against the bed for relief. That is far from what he receives. The friction against his erection and nipple clamps alike earns muffled moans from him, although only adds to his desperation, how helpless and humiliated he is over being able to do no more to himself than this.

Perhaps Sylvain can hear the peek of moans slipping through the gag. Surely seeing his husband hog-tied on his stomach, pathetically grinding against the bed as his sounds are silenced, will be too much for even him and urge him to come over. But no.

Sylvain _does_ react, however it’s without words and leaving that damn desk. The typing stops long enough for Sylvain to set the vibrations to their highest setting. Felix’s louder moan is captured by the ball gag, struggling as much against those ropes as much as he’s able. The contact against his dick from doing so is now torturous more than anything else.

And Felix cannot even know if Sylvain looked at him _once_ when doing this to him. The typing has resumed as though nothing has happened. Still working, even now Felix is wriggling so desperately, unable to stop his moans, his whimpers, partially grateful for the gag so it can at least quieten those sounds.

Sylvain is perfect at this. Truly. He can read Felix like a book, knowing that this is currently the perfect punishment to get him to behave. And Goddess, is it working. The sheer knowledge of how powerless he is against that man is enough as it is to bring his mind into that headspace. Everything else, however, these ropes and building arousal, is what is truly forcing him into that submissiveness Sylvain is pushing towards.

He’s earned it. That submission is given, not taken; Felix will gladly do so when all worries, causes of stress, fade beneath Sylvain’s hands.

It still feels like an eternity before any movement can be heard. By now, Felix’s squirming has become more subtle, almost made exhausted by this teasing and how much he’s fought against those ropes. He doesn’t hold back a somewhat louder moan when Sylvain’s typing stops. As though perhaps letting Sylvain hear how much this situation has aroused him will make Sylvain no longer able to resist bringing his hands back to Felix.

Felix has been blindfolded long enough to easily hear Sylvain’s office chair creak as the man gets to his feet. Even the floorboards when Sylvain walks. Felix tugs on the ropes, as though telling Sylvain he’s willing to listen, that he’s now only got one thought in mind: _please, I’d do anything, I’ll submit to anything you do if it means that you simply touch me—_

But Felix is greeted by Sylvain opening the door instead. His eyes open beneath the blindfold in surprise, an _“Mmph,”_ caught by the ball gag in his humiliating attempt to speak out to Sylvain, but it’s ignored. He hears the door shut after Sylvain.

His already fast heartbeat increases. What is he doing? Why … no, Felix knows why. At least, even if he is unsure of what Sylvain will be doing outside that door, Felix is certain on why he has left without saying a single word. He’s only adding to the tension and thrill weighing down on Felix.

Staying here, senses deprived and unable to do anything but lay here and listen, gives a sense of uncertainty on what will happen. Leaving only adds to that. Reminding Felix that his entire being, right now, is in that man’s capable hands. It keeps him on the edge constantly, wondering what will happen, building his desperation and will to obey through this control.

Sylvain can play him like a fiddle. Truly.

It is likely only several minutes in reality, yet this throbbing erection pressed against the bed makes it seem much longer; by the time the door finally opens again, Felix is practically perplexed by how much he’s _needed_ that man. How much his racing mind has needed this from the moment he woke up.

The footsteps edge closer, closer. Still no words. The only sound is … Wait, is that the base of a glass placed down on the night-stand? A rush of warmth heads through Felix. So Sylvain is so good at this, he’ll even take a moment to tease Felix further and grab him water in the process. It’s a good job there’s a gag in Felix’s mouth right now. Even with the panting through his nose from his overwhelming arousal, he’s sure this action would have earned a foolish smile from him.

At long last, the bed sinks again beneath Sylvain’s weight. His knees rest either side of Felix. His touch gliding up his legs, squeezing at his ass, before sliding beneath him.

“ _Mmph--”_ A louder moan from the hand stroking down Felix’s erection.

“Have you learned your lesson, baby?”

It feels like an eternity since Felix has heard that voice. The head resting on its side nods. Moaning into the gag when Sylvain begins to pump his dick, other hand wandering, touching practically all skin it can, tugging at the nipple clamps—the vibrator is still working at his pleasure all the while. Felix is thrashing by this point. Or at least, as much as is possible against the hogtie and tightly bound arms. His movements only add to the sensations caused by Sylvain.

“Such a mouthy little thing, weren’t you? All you wanted was me to do this to you. And I bet it was all day, wasn’t it?” Felix nods. He might not be able to hear Sylvain’s smile, but he can sense it; even whilst his hands continue to tease. “Bad night, huh? Should have just told me, baby. I’d say you can do so now, but …”

Felix would scowl when Sylvain’s fingers run over the gag, _if_ he had enough of his face on show. In fact, at this moment, where all he wants is to obey and receive what he needs, he cannot even say that for sure.

A slap against his ass takes him by surprise. His body jolts, causing reaction everywhere. The vibrator, nipple clamps, erection against the bed. Another spank has him moaning.

“You know what you’re going to do for me, after being so bratty?” _Slap._ Felix tries to hide his face in the bed, although Sylvain’s hand on his hair pulls it back. His other hits an ass cheek again. “You’re going to do exactly what I say. Disobey me, have an attitude, let yourself come—if you do _any_ of that, you’re going to be left here like an adorable little trophy. Got that?”

Felix nods. He even responds with a muffled moan, almost too far gone to care for embarrassment by this point; not when he’s slipping further, further, both overwhelmed by all these sensations and being sent into a high.

“Such a good boy for me. Eventually,” he adds, a hint of amusement in his voice. It’s strangely gentle alongside the kiss against Felix’s temple. A complete contrast to the hand which is also spanking an ass cheek.

It continues on. The impact Felix has so desperately craved has him panting, saliva trickling down the sides of the ball gag. There’s so much to feel at once. So much for his mind to process, almost dizzy with it all.

When Sylvain takes hold of the vibrator and begins to ease it in and out, Felix wonders how he doesn’t climax there and then. Sylvain chuckles fondly over his thrashes. They’re involuntary by this point. Overstimulated, frantic, this added pleasure inside him only sending him higher still.

And when it stops, when Sylvain finally leaves the vibrator to one side and his hands run over the marks he has left on Felix’s rear, the latter isn’t sure if he is relieved or disappointed. The only thing he is certain of is how much his body is begging for its release.

“You always take my punishment so well, baby.” Felix almost jumps from the lips pressing to the back of his neck—even that seems intense by this point. “Maybe I should finally fuck you, huh?”

Felix nods, tugging at the ropes on his arms. They’re soon to be tied separately to his legs; Sylvain removes the rope binding them to his legs, the latter falling flat on the bed.

He feels Sylvain’s hands edge behind his head. The straps of the ball gag are unfastened. Felix inhales deeply the moment his mouth is free, licking around his lips and swallowing. Sylvain pats a tissue at his chin.

“P-please—” Felix gasps out.

“Please what?” Lips against his shoulder, teeth nibbling; Felix’s own teeth catch his lip. “What do you need?”

“Need you—need you inside me, _please.”_

His voice barely reaches coherency; he’s surprised he can even form words, only now realising that tears have long since fallen beneath the blindfold. He moans weakly from Sylvain sucking at the side of his neck.

“Think you forgot something there, kitten.”

“I—sir, please. Please.”

He feels Sylvain smile against the skin. A gasped moan when a lubed fingertip pushes at his entrance; Sylvain’s clearly taken this time of speaking to Felix to prepare himself.

“Not so hard to respect me, is it?”

Felix shakes his head. He’s wriggling for that finger, urging it to enter, but all it does is press against the ring of his hole. Teasing him as though he’s not already been teased enough.

Finally, however, Sylvain slips it inside. He’s careful. Felix’s legs pressing together adds to his tightness, the entrance is sensitive from the butt plug—and yet, even with this, the finger is an immediate bringer of pleasure.

“A-ah—”

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

It’s beyond good, enough for another tear to trickle under the blindfold. “Please, please.”

“Bet you barely don’t even know what you’re pleading for, by this point.” A sweet kiss is placed on Felix’s burning cheek. Another on his neck, this time deeper, and it’s in correlation to him increasing the pace of his finger. _Goddess._ Every single squirm beneath it is causing friction at his nipples, his erection, and he can feel that desperation to climax drawing closer and closer by the minute.

He should be embarrassed by the whine he releases when this finger pulls out. Instead, he’s simply too desperate to care. His voice is breathless when he says, “N-no, don’t—please, sir--”

“Shh, baby. I’m just getting myself ready.” A line of kisses are pressed against Felix’s spine. It causes him to shiver. “But I do love you begging. Maybe the more you do that for me, the better I can make this for you, yeah? Want it rough, don’t you, kitten?”

Felix’s moan catches itself in his throat when two fingertips press against his entrance. “Please, oh Goddess, _please,_ ple— _aah!”_

Sylvain wastes no time in slipping those fingers inside him. True to his promise, they’re soon anything but gentle. Thrusting their way inside with the expertise of someone who knows exactly how to please Felix. Who soaks up every squirm against his bindings, every sound, lips smiling when they kiss and bite at porcelain skin.

“Right there,” says Sylvain when Felix lets out a cry. He nods, needing that pleasure again, even if it’s causing his erection to be almost painful. A choked moan when he’s given what he asks for. Scissoring inside him, far, far better than what he could ever do with his own fingers—Sylvain is simply too _good,_ easily able to grant Felix release by this alone, although that’s certainly not applied here.

Felix whimpers when Sylvain’s spare hand reaches Felix’s erection in correlation to a third finger. Fingers squeezing at the base to assist with Felix holding back an orgasm, before his fingers trail up.

“N-no, don’t—”

“You don’t mean that, do you?”

Felix shakes his head—he’s always granted safewords and actions to use, but sometimes, Sylvain needs that reassurance. “Good,” he says, thumb teasing at the head. “Because I love testing you, baby. Not going to let this happen when I’ve told you not to, are you?”

“No, no I— _shit,”_ he cries out; the fingers inside him aren’t left unforgotten.

“Think you’re more than ready for my cock.”

“Please.” A near whisper of desperation, more tears beneath the blindfold. “Please, _ngh,_ s-sir—”

“Since you’re finally doing as you’re told,” says Sylvain, pressing his lips beneath Felix’s ear. Another whine when those fingers finally leave him.

He feels the bed shift whilst Sylvain backs away. Left struggling against the ropes as he waits, wishing he could see the look in Sylvain’s eye as he slicks that lube over his erection, although he knows this experience wouldn’t be as intoxicating without his sight stolen from him.

“You know, if you wanted a good fucking from the moment you woke up, you could have asked nicely. But I bet you wanted to be put in your place for it, didn’t you?” Felix nods with a light bite of his lip. “Words, kitten.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. And I’ll always give you exactly what you want when you behave, won’t I?”

The ropes around Felix’s legs are now being untied. Sylvain’s hands run over them one they’re free, easing the blood flow through them. They’re soon spread. Sylvain sliding between them, Felix squirming.

“Please, please,” he begs, barely even understanding himself anymore. His upper body is turned over enough for Sylvain to press a kiss to his lips. Brief, but the tongue and bite of his lip is enough to induce a quiet moan. A hand grasps his ponytail, planting his head back into the bed once the kiss is over.

Sylvain’s other hand is lifting Felix’s hips, bringing his rear into the air. He can’t resist a slap from the open invitation. “Again.” A growl this time. It’d have been enough to induce a moan from Felix, if he was not so breathless.

“Pease, sir,” he says. Another slap tells him he’s too quiet. “Fuck me, please.”

“Sure do have a different mouth on you than before, baby. You’re so good aren’t you, really?”

Felix nods as much as he’s able with the hand on his hair pushing into his bed. He’s hardly noticed the pain in his scalp—that in his nipples, his ass, the ache in his genitals, all take his attention away.

As does the head of Sylvain’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“For you,” Felix says, managing a smile through his panted breaths.

A kiss presses against his hip. He’s rewarded with Sylvain sliding into him at long last. Felix releases a cried moan, practically sobbing by now; he’s overwhelmed, stimulated in every possible area, and can hardly fathom how it feels so _incredible_.

Sylvain eases himself into a rhythm that has Felix seeing stars beneath the blindfold. The grip on Felix’s hair releases so he has skin to touch, hand gripping tightly onto Felix’s hip giving him chance to soon thrust inside Felix roughly.

“Hah, ah—”

“Taking it so well, aren’t you?” Sylvain bites at Felix’s shoulder. “Always the perfect little cockslut, aren’t you?”

Felix can do little more than pant, nod. His desperation is building. Legs trembling almost convulsively, likely only kept up by Sylvain thrusting into him. He’s trying, trying to speak, but moans and whimpers interrupt him.

“P-please!” is the word he finally releases. A practical scream when Sylvain finds that sweet spot, Felix sobbing from the pleasure, the blindfold dampened by those tears.

“I know what you need, kitten.” It takes every ounce of Felix’s remaining strength to hold himself back from the hand on his erection. “And you’ve been doing so well, so _perfect,_ always.”

“I … Please, p-please, need it.”

“I know, I know. Come for me, my love.”

He does so immediately with those words. A broken scream of Sylvain’s name. He grows limp on the bed, Sylvain now needing both hands to keep Felix’s lower body upright; a line of kisses is pressed on his back.

“I love you, you’re wonderful. Little longer, all right?” Sylvain groans. “Got to fill you, remind you of who you belong to.”

“You,” Felix whispers, managing to breathe enough to do so. “Only you, Syl.”

“And I want no else but you, Fe.”

Sylvain soon finds his own orgasm inside Felix with a groan. Slowing to a stop once his load is ejaculated, pulling out with a deep breath against Felix’s lower back. He presses a kiss down onto the skin.

“You’ve done so well, sweetheart. What do you need me to do first?”

“My arms, they’re …”

Sylvain chuckles fondly, running his fingers over the ropes. “A bit dead, right? No worries, Felix, hold on.”

Gentle hands push Felix down so he’s laid on his stomach. He begins to untie the bindings around his arms. Kisses gifted to the ropemarks left behind, hands rubbing at his arms to smooth the blood flow. “Do your hands feel okay?” he asks, giving said hands a squeeze.

“Mm. It’s fine.”

“Good. Let’s get this off, then.” Sylvain turns Felix over onto his side, now untying the black silk pulled over Felix’s eyes. They blink, attempting to adjust, Sylvain’s fingers pulling out the hair tie around Felix’s ponytail. “How are you feeling?”

“Absolutely wiped,” Felix answers. His body truly is heavy, as though he’s gone out for a marathon. He practically has, in a sense. “But it’s in a good way.”

“Mm, it felt great for me, too. Perfect way to wind down from work. Which I _did_ finish, by the way.” Sylvain guides Felix up by his shoulders. “Sit up enough to drink, okay?”

Felix quietly groans, reaching for his lower back whilst his other arm props him up. “Will you offer me a meal in bed after that? You were _rough,_ Sylvain.”

“And you’re complaining?” Sylvain hands Felix the water.

“Thanks. And no, not at all. Just saying that you need to take accountability.”

The laugh Sylvain releases is full of warmth. It causes Felix to smile against the glass. “Then yes, you can rest here while I make something later.”

Whilst Felix manages to finish that entire glass of water, Sylvain has gone to work cleaning themselves up. The moment Felix’s glass is safely left to one side, Sylvain is pulling him closer, so his upper body rests on Sylvain’s lap. Felix sighs appreciatively and leans the side of his head on folded arms.

“So, you had a bad night?”

Felix hums. “Nightmares.”

“Would you like to talk about them?”

“It was Glenn again, so nothing much.” Even so, his nails pick at his skin without him properly acknowledging it; Sylvain holding his hand and giving it a squeeze stops him. “I just needed this.”

“If you told me this morning, we could have arranged something.”

“It turned out fine. I enjoyed it.” Felix closes his eyes over the fingers running through his hair, face now hidden inside his arm. “Even if you’re also an asshole.”

There’s a grin in Sylvain’s voice as he says, “An asshole who destroyed _your_ asshole.”

“If I had the energy to do so right now, I’d throw a pillow in your face.”

“Ooh. So threatening.” Sylvain snickers at the glare Felix gives him. It’s no wonder, when Felix’s expression is quick to soften; he might adore blindfolds, but it’s always lovely to finally be able to look at Sylvain’s face again after, see the love in those eyes.

Love for him, in particular.

“Sorry about distracting you from work,” says Felix, as he probably should.

“No, you’re not. But that’s fine, as look what came out of it.” Sylvain squeezes Felix’s shoulder, massaging it as best as he can from this position. “I hope you’re feeling better.”

“Mm. A lot better, thank you.” Felix turns over so he’s on his back, reaching a heavy arm up to Sylvain’s face. “Would be nicer with a kiss, though.”

A laugh this time, bright enough to earn a gentle chuckle from Felix, too. “I’m always happy to oblige,” says Sylvain, an arm under Felix’s shoulders raising him up enough for Sylvain to lean down and bring their lips together.

It’s gentle, tender, the same as the fingers which wipe away a remaining overwhelmed tear, Felix too caught up in love to have noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll also be posting a painting tomorrow for the actual day itself which I'm proud of (SFW), so feel free to also come find me on Twitter @/nikobynight! Thank you for reading.


End file.
